To Live Again 20
by ajb279
Summary: Inspired by the Garth Brooks Song Learning to Live again


**To Live Again**

Killian glanced down at his watch and groaned. Eight forty nine he still needed to shave and get dressed He glanced down at the towel covering his waist he couldn't meet David and his wife like this. Especially since she decide he just had to meet her friend Emma. He thought the name was pretty made him think of princess for some reason. All he knew was that she was alone now too with a 16 year old son to raise on her own. That was tough it had been tough for Liam to raise Killian after their father abandoned them. He knew the challenges that Liam had faced and had always respected him for it even if he had never told him.

He shook off the mood and padded to his closet to find a shirt pulling out a Navy blue button up and a black leather vest. He almost put the vest back. What if the leather vest gave her the wrong idea? What was the wrong idea? What was the right idea? He shrugged as he walked to the dresser to pull out some jeans. He was a good man at least he thought so. He had a strong educated background thanks to his time in the Navy. Trying to become the man he wanted to be and met who he thought was the love of his life.

He had met Milah during college. He had planned to marry Milah right after graduation but that day never came, Milah was killed in a car accident by her drunken ex husband. Heartbroken and mourning Killian and turned to alcohol to feed his anger and resentment of the man who had taken his love away.

Five years later David a pal from college had reached out to Killian and invited him to come live in Storybrook. Killian accepted and was now the Storybrooke deputy sheriff. And that is how he ended up in his current predicament, the standing Friday dinner at Granny's had been moved this week due to Mary Margaret's good friend moving to town so instead they were going to The Wolf's Den for Dancing and live music. Mary-Margaret insisted her friend was a great dancer. Killian always found it hard to say no to Mary-Margaret.

 **3**

Emma sat in the back seat of the cab on her way to the Wolf's den. She didn't know why she had agreed to meet this friend of David's God knew she had her fair share of blind dates and none of them worked out, Walsh being the last Leroy being the first and her secret favorite he was so grumpy didn't want to be there at all but a friend of a friend said they would be perfect for each other. They ended up being good friends and she had actually inadvertently introduced him to his future wife Astrid. Her car had broken down and Leroy had came to give her a ride home. Astrid was her neighbor who Leroy had met when he dropped her off.

Now here she was in her new dress, it was black and full skirted and simple but soft and one of her favorites. She paired it with a pair of black heels that buckled in a T across her ankle. She was excited to go dancing with Mary-Margaret but also apprehensive because it meant that she had to endure a blind date.

Emma walked inside the small café, there wasn't much seating a small stage too the whole left side of the building she spotted Mary Margaret, David and a very handsome addition to the duo sitting in a small corner, they had not noticed her yet so she took a moment to appreciate the view he looked to be about six foot tall and thin, his hair was think and dark where his beard was thin and appeared to be almost red in color, the contrast made her wonder if he really had a ginger beard or if it was the lighting playing tricks on her mind. Just as she was wondering what color his eyes were she imagined a very dark brown that appeared almost black and could looked right through you, he turned his head and met her eyes, she was a distance away but even from here she could see the blue in his eyes they were so striking and he was probably the prettiest man she had ever seen. When he slowly smiled at her she felt her heart stutter.

Killian had felt a chill down his back and knew someone was watching him he looked around and saw the leggy blonde standing just inside the door, he hair was long and the color of sunshine in the morning and he just had a feeling she was Emma and he had never been happier to be set up on a blind date. He nodded toward her and spoke to Mary Margaret. "Is that your Emma?" The name slipped form his lips so easily and he smiled to himself. Mary Margaret turned her head to where he had indicated and smiled.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret stood as the blonde walked over to them the woman embrace and David stood to capture a hug himself he indicated Killian with a sweep of his hand. "This is Killian an old college buddy of mine recently relocated here like you." Emma smiled and turned to him and held out her hand to shake but Killian gently put it to his lips and kissed it.

"I was hoping it would be you." He said with a wink which caused Emma to roll her eyes with a laugh.

"I'm sure you were, it's nice to meet you." She said with a small smile taking her place next to him at the table. She noticed the small band-aid on his hand when he pulled her chair out for her. "What happened to your hand.

"I burned it on the coffee pot getting ready. It's been a while for me since I've dated." He scratched at a spot behind his ear and it was a trait that completely endeared him to her.

"I respect your honesty." Killian gave her a slight embarrassed smile.

As the night wore on the conversation wrapped around the three friends, it seemed that Emma and Mary Margaret had grown up next door to each other then Emma had been placed in foster care and they had lost touch until Emma's son had gone looking for her and found her.

A song cam on that Killian had always admired and he was singing along with it softly not even realizing it until Emma asked him to dance. He stared at her for a split second then decided it sounded like a good idea. He stood and offered her his hand and when she placed hers in his he wrapped his fingers around hers and smiled. She smiled back and he would swear his heart began to beat again.

That night he offered to drive Emma back to her hotel and he walked her to the door and turned to her, "I had a great night,"

"I did too, I'm glad I went."

"I am too." He smiled at her and she smiled back . "Can I see you again?"

She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek, "We'll see." She stepped into her room and closed the door behind her with a smile. Once It was closed she leaned against it and sighed. He heart was still pounding. She glanced out the peephole to see if he was still there. He was, head bent over his phone. A few seconds later her phone dinged indicating she had a message. Mary Margaret.

MM: Killian would like to get your number can I give it to him?

EM: Yeah.

MM: Good :0

She smiled as she heard the phone ding again this time an unidentified number lit up her screen.

UN: I had a great time, thank you for meeting me.

EM: Me too

UN: Good night, sweet dreams.

EM: Good night


End file.
